The invention relates to a device for height measurement of persons, wherein the device includes a vertical element and a head stop positionally arranged at the vertical element, wherein the head stop is arranged so as to be rotatable relative to the vertical element via a rotary joint.
Devices of this type are typically constructed as so-called height measuring rods. The height measuring rods can be self-supporting by using a leg. Such height measuring rods can also be mounted at a support structure, for example, a wall or a scale.
A head stop is used for pre-setting a defined positioning of a person to be measured and for reinforcing a determination of the measurement result. The head stop can be slidable along a vertical element of the device, or may be positioned by moveable segments of a vertical element. For example, DE 198 08 432 describes positioning such a head stop with the use of telescoping segments of the vertical element.
In a state of use, the head stop extends essentially at a right angle to the vertical element. For facilitating a compact stowing of the device, the head stop can also be arranged so as to be pivotable relative to the vertical element. However, an upward or downward pivoting of the head stop typically causes impairment of the person to be measured.